


Time Changes Everything

by Dirty_Corza



Series: After All [2]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-06-29
Updated: 2013-06-28
Packaged: 2017-12-16 12:39:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/862127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dirty_Corza/pseuds/Dirty_Corza
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After the revelation of what Sherlock's Other Self was, John decided to do a bit of research of his wn.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Time Changes Everything

**Author's Note:**

> Due to popular demand, the universe I created in You're Still You is being expanded upon here.

There were, in theory, an infinite number of Other Selves. Those variations recorded by the government were just a small percentage of the total. The vast majority was like John. Other Selves that would manifest as new limbs or alterations to limbs.

After Sherlock’s revelation, John did some research on the subject. In the UK, there were only a dozen or so registered Other Selves that manifested in a full-body transformation. Of those, eight were variations of plants, two were animals, and two more were listed as “un-classifiable." 

63 million people, and Sherlock was one of a handful of individuals marked as different at birth. The thought brought a small smile to his face. Of course Sherlock was vastly different in this as in all other things. In fact, this might have, probably did at any rate, affected his outlook on life, helping him set himself apart, not letting others get too close, much like John’s own Other Self had gained him instant popularity in most circles at a young age.


End file.
